The present invention relates generally to prosthetic devices, and more particularly to multi-axis prosthetic ankles.
A prosthetic ankle is a component which connects a prosthetic foot with a prosthetic lower leg. For smooth walking, especially, across uneven ground, it is important for the ankle to be designed for a full range of foot motion with respect to the lower leg prosthesis. One embodiment of such an ankle is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/893,887, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Most prosthetic ankles currently on the market, however, do not provide optimally controlled multi-axis motion. Often the prosthetic ankle has such a low stiffness that it effectively reduces any functional capabilities of the attached prosthetic foot, resulting in a choppy, unnatural and uncomfortable gait. Some ankles require adjustments to the assembly in order to achieve the desired function.
A full range of motion may be accomplished by the use of multiple axes of rotation in the ankle joint. However, conventional prosthetic ankle joints that provide multi-axis motion tend to require extensive maintenance including the replacement of parts in order to function properly. This is because the conventional ankle joint designs require elastic members to slide in contact with either a rigid surface, which is typically metallic, or another elastic surface. This surface-to-surface sliding motion is the primary cause of material breakdown.